Omegaverse: The Realm Between Sephiroth Harikura
by lilwhaler3
Summary: The Omegaverse: the Multiverse of Plenty, so they call it. One ruler is born in this multiverse, and becomes the strongest warrior in his Universe - the 128th, considered the most dangerous of all due to it's high crime rate and contest of empires. Will he win his battles and become the Legendary Champion of the Igis, or will he falter and cause the Harikura Revurate to collapse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Revure and the Pokémon Trainer

A man by the name of Kanuroth the Grand was passing by. He had a tall stature with a beautiful body, and if that wasn't enough to grant him whoever he wanted, he was the king of the Primordians - Revure, so he was called - and his empire spanned from the Paradise of Boredom, Berry Bitty City, in the south, to the chill yet utterly useless (unless he needed ice for his head) Penguin Island in the north, and from the Pokémon World in the west to Traverse Town in the east.

Now, a girl noticed him walking by, but she didn't bother him, as many tended to do with the royal strongman (as he was called after he singlehandedly defeated a monstrous being called the Amotish Thurt, which had 30 arms and legs each and at least twice as many sets of teeth.) He, knowing she was kind enough to not bother him, flexed his muscles before the crowd of fangirls and said, "If you don't mind, I must get going." He approached her, and said, "Hey. I saw you earlier. By chance, what's your name?" She was too surprised by the fact that she, a mere Trainer going on a journey, was being talked to by the king of not just Primordia, but also the very world on which she stood: the Pokémon World! She finally mustered the courage to speak, and said "Bianca... Why must you ask, great lord of Primordia?", to which he replied, "I believe fate brought me here: finally, someone who respects my position of awkwardly gawking at my own body!"

She gave her thanks, and this would be the start of a romance known to all the Omegaverse - for their child would be Sephiroth the Bold, mightiest entity in Universe 128, and greatest Revure since Hiko'ota declared himself Revure over 30,000 years ago. That, my dear reader, is none other than me. I shall tell you a tale of a multiverse so vast, no mortal has ever taken it for himself in its entirety, and the beings within it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Modern Day Primordia, Modern Day Sephiroth

I woke up at 4:30 in the morning, as usual. I then went to my best friend's Roxas' house - we have training in the early morning, before his wife wakes up and he has to help his daughter Laurel go to school. We started a situation drill.

"OK, here goes nothing!", Roxas says as he launches an energy blast, which I dodged.

"That's what I'll do for a small blast... But what about a large one?", I said.

"Alright, you asked for it...", he said as he started to charge up his strongest attack - the Riot Breaker. I mentally prepared for the blast, and waited for him to use the attack.

"RIOT BREAKER!", he shouted as he threw his energy at me. It was so big, I couldn't dodge it to the side - I'd have to fly up into the air. I did just that.

"Phew! Let's call it a day, Seph.", he said. We did... But little did either of us know, my kill-on-sight list would only grow larger soon. I went to Earth that day, and landed in Utah. I saw a weird man and a blond-haired woman walking together, and my lust got the best of me. I charged at the man, who called himself Larry the Nerdy Skull Kid, and demanded he surrender his beloved to me.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?", he said.

When I heard that, it only made me madder, and I withdrew the katana that my father had passed down to me.

"By Nova and Kaler... By Sceleris and Aquifa... You are now my mortal enemy. I shall hunt you, regardless of where you may run to or who may protect you... And I will kill you."

Meanwhile, on another world not in the Primordian domain - one of the last worlds independent from the empires of Universe 128, in fact - two plumbers ran after their damsel, who I wish would've took care of herself better. They beat her kidnapper, who calls himself Bowser, and rescued her. Of course, the only way I could've seen this was by using my psychic powers to see what was going on - I intended to kill the heroic Mario Brothers and become the sole ruler over the Mushroom World

1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Campaign of The Worlds Beyond I came to the throne, for today was a meeting: the war on the Mushroom World was about to begin, 2 long years after seeing the Mario Brothers in action.

"Alright, milord. What's your strategy?", the Chief of Sifa asked.

"We raid the villains. Y'know, Bowser and his cronies?", I replied.

"I say we send you to Exor. There lies a powerful foe, who, if you were to research, the army would be eternally grateful.", the Chief of Beza said.

"Alright. I'll go to Exor and research their game plan." The Mushroom Campaign had finally begun.

5 days later, the Renegade - my personal spaceship - arrived at Exor, in the Extradimensional Zone.

"Who goes there!?", a voice shouted.

"Relax. It is I, Sephiroth III Harikura. I would like to request that my friend and I join the Smithy Gang!", I said proudly.

"Let us test your abilities.", the voice - now clearly that of Smithy replied in a way that made me seem like I was an unknown - and since I actually was, this was no big deal.

Roxas and I immediately got through the first fight, but the second was harder - this guy, frog, whatever the Hell you call a frog man - was invulnerable, outside of vegetables. Fortunately, I had studied alchemy in school, and used it to make a carrot machine gun to defeat him. Finally, we went through the third trial, destroying the opponent with energy blasts.

We were now members of the Smithy Gang, or as I now call it, dogs of the bastard bot.

1


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Betrayal At Its Finest Two weeks had passed since Roxas and I had become dogs of the bastard bot (in other words, joined the Smithy Gang.) We snuck around from time to time, but hadn't got caught yet - and we decided to do just that today.

We snuck into a planning room, where I discovered a whiteboard that had a plan: "STEP 1: KILL MARIO BROTHERS. STEP 2. BETRAY HARIKURA KING. STEP 3. CONQUER MUSHROOM WORLD. 4. BUILD WEAPON FACTORY. 5. PROFIT." There were detailed drawings of each step, and the one where we were knocked out of the equation looked bad.

"Holy shit, Sephiroth... He plans to have the higher-ups kill us.", Roxas whispered.

I said some things I shouldn't have (In detail: "Fuck the world, fuck the boss, fuck Beza!"), and then unsheathed my sword, deciding to go after Smithy then and there. I slashed him.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR LEADER! I WILL KILL YOU!", Smithy shouted.

I replied with "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL US ON THE SPOT IF YOU KNEW WE WERE A THREAT TO YOUR GOALS!?", Roxas shouted back while firing small yet numerous energy blasts at Smithy. He got sledged for it, knocking him unconscious.

"How dare... How fucking dare..." I shouted, using the F-word in the presence of a Nintendo character so as to insult the childish dreams whoever played Super Mario RPG had. "HOW DARE YOUUUUUU!", I finally shouted, entering the Super Primal form. I felt way more powerful, and infinitely cooler - because, after all, I was now ripping off two series that Nintendo could never hope to get to in that time period - y'know, DBZ on Playstation and Sonic on their worst enemy, Sega's consoles?

Well... I punched him, and he tried to sledge me, but I dodged and used my mind to change the battlefield to Here School - I'd spent a day there, then killed my teacher when he tried to slash at me with a ruler. He sledged me again, only to be dodged again, and I knew this guy was just some wimp... Or at least I thought he was, until he changed forms after I managed to hit him again.

He shot electricity at me, and I could feel the energy damaging me. I decided to run off, as he shot me, grab Roxas' unconscious body, and teleport back to Primordia.

1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Day of Remembrance

Only a day had passed since I had left Exor, and Roxas had made a full recovery. "Seph... You don't mind keeping this a secret, do you?", he asked.

I looked back to a sunny day in Year 757, when I was 5. Father and I were training, when he suddenly powered up - I didn't know it at the time, but he had just transformed into a Super Primal. He then said, "Son... You should know this. It's the Super Primal form... And soon, you too will be able to access it."

I looked back to the day he died, 3 years ago, in Year 763... He was found slumped on the throne by a servant. There was evidence that it was of his own accord, and I was then crowned Revure.

And now, my mind went to the present day. I had become a Super Primal, finally, and Roxas wanted to keep it a secret... I decided to tell him what happened after he had been knocked out.

"Roxas... I went Super for the first time while you were knocked unconscious. To think you would've been the key... Thank you so much, Roxas...", I said.

"You know what? Let's not keep anything a secret. We know how mighty you are, and it's a sign of legitimacy...", he said.

I then gathered the people of Primordia to the castle, and I transformed into a Super Primal once again. They cheered like they'd never cheered before, and I would go on mark this moment for the history books.

1


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Project Zero (Zero Arc, Part 1)

I know of a tale from my grandfather's time. It's pretty damn long, but I find you'd enjoy it, and besides, it leads to the beginning of this story, so may as well...

There was a Trainer once, by the name of Yellow. He had traveled the world, ultimately becoming the Champion of the Orini region - the only region to have both a monarchy and a Pokémon League. He would be just as high as the Sultan himself- and the Sultan happened to be an immortal Cofagrigus who could become human at will, as well as create human identities.

Yellow grew old over time, and in Age 683, he died of natural causes. The Sultan gave the vacant spot to the highest member of the Elite 4, placing himself in that spot until someone would accept the spot by theirself.

Now, Yellow had a Gallade, who he treated very kindly. This Gallade was always out of its Pokéball, and because no one came to Yellow's home to feed it, it died... The Sultan found out about it, and demanded every spiriologist gather in an attempt to revive it. They placed a soul in it... But they also made it more powerful by giving it a robotic suit of armor. Its blades were replaced by a cannon and a hand, which held an electric sword. It woke up, and said, "Who am I?"

The scientists said, "You are Zero, the first Reploid Pokémon. Go throughout the land, and do things no one has done!"

"Alright.", he said.

1


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hakuress oyl Skai~ VALENTINA

Skip 25 years past the Zero Arc. 6 years had passed since that fateful day when I dared to fight Smithy, and I had tried to marry Larry's daughter. It seemed as if she either loved me or had no idea how much hatred her father had for me. We fought constantly, whether over my claim to the Earth (which I had made after Larry had bought his sword, so as to insult the planet he lived on), or over some silly trivia I had misunderstood. But the main point of this is the girl I met while I was recovering from Annie's rejection, the queen of Nimbus Land, Valentina.

She has quite the temper on the outside, but truly cares about those she loves... I can only help but sigh as I write this.

I learned about her from my scouts the day before. I had already heard of Nimbus Land long before, but I didn't bother going there out of fear she was aligned with Smithy. There was confusion about that the Omegaverse over, until she released a press statement saying she clearly wasn't, in a somewhat rude way.

I flew over there first by spaceship, using the Renegade, my personal flagship, and then by using my own wings. The Toads were rumoring she had a huge crush on me, but I didn't care about rumors - I was just seeking information. I knocked in the door in traditional Primordian fashion, and she ran up to it, with a pep in her step. "Hello, Revure Sephiroth!", she said in a voice that reminded me of a fangirl, except that it was far different: She seemed to be passing the exam, thus far. "Hello, Valentina. So, you're the queen of this blue sky?", I said.

"Yes! Have you noticed the smiles on them? They aren't that cute...", she said. I replied,

"I never was a fan of emoji, either. But that's also because I can hardly see texts from Roxas over the fangirls..."

"Who's he...?", she asked. I then responded, "He's my childhood friend. We do just about everything together, but he doesn't go on recon anymore. Not since Smithy knocked him out, that is..."

"Recon? How about dinner?", she asked. I was open to dinner, and it was fancy - but the chefs back home always cook fancy. That's how I've always liked it, and pretty sure all the smart Revures did. She cooked lobster, salad, and had some red wine for a drink. I was always a drinker, but this was the best damned red wine I'd had at that point. I had three glasses - two was my usual limit.

But still, I did recon. First, I confirmed that she was against Smithy - she was neutral, but would be willing to put her troops on the line for me should I ask. She was my only ally until the Keurids took over Anzoth, and even then, their force fighting in the war consisted of 100 regiments. Of course, I did. Then, I asked about others I needed to worry about, though I knew about Sir Grodus and Mother Brain's alliances. She mentioned the Mario Brothers, whose hatred for was beyond limitations. I mentally questioned whether they were the same plumbers I had seen in the vision. By her description, they were - and her desire for vengeance against them (and experience fighting them) would be extremely helpful.

Somehow, I realized something... This was someone I actually had a crush on, so I mentioned the rumor and said if that it was true, I liked her back (in a formal method, of course.) She kissed my hand. "Well, I'd best be off... The Revurate never sleeps, not even when all is peaceful." I fired an energy blast towards a cloud, destroying it and leaving a cloud of vapor for me to return to the Renegade through. I left, but narrowly heard her screaming my name. Three eagles were on my tail up until I was about to leave the atmosphere.

Of course, I should mention Dodo, the servant whose IQ happens to be lower than that of the young mermaids fishermen capture to fry. I clearly remember him bringing me my bag, which had technology worth trillions of guld inside, but he dropped it once. I swore that if he did it again, he'd be blasted dead and left to decompose until my servants actually bothered taking his corpse and burning it to ash, upon which he was scared enough to bring it over without incident. Oh, and shouldn't I mention all the shouting Val had to do to get him to actually do it? It's like a child in a daycare - except we Primordian people have it to where that's illegal. You better hire a sitter if you want to go on the flight to work over in the next sector. And warfare is the next best thing - I saw a three-year old holding up a laser pistol once. Believe he killed 5 men before he was shot dead, all by biting their already bloodied arms, his report says.

I may as well end this chapter, for this is way too long for even I.

2


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Roxas vs Yardovich ~ ROXAS' ANGER

We were on Primordia, only 3 weeks after I had fallen in love with Val. Roxas and I decided to return the Mushroom World - after all, who was I to give up hope, especially with a new ally to be there when the world inevitably becomes ours?

We landed in the newly-found Primordian colony of New Kora, only to see the most terrifying of things: to see my own people being massacred. Roxas saw the perpetrator... None other than Yardovich, one of the commanders of the Smithy Gang, was barking the orders! I walked up to him, energy charging in my palm. I threw it at him.

"You bloody traitor... I'll send you to the fires of Hell, and get that raise I deserve!", Yardovich shouted, charging at me.

"Bow before your king, Yardovich... That's what I am here!", I shouted back, firing the blast. It exploded, but Yardovich walked out of the smoke, pretty much unharmed.

"Was that supposed to hurt me, pheasant!?", he replied. I gasped as he blasted several Power Orbs at Roxas, clearly not caring who he killed so long as he got paid for it.

"The hardest lessons can only be learned with pain, Seph... Let me take over!", he said. Before I could answer, however, Yardovich fired a Power Orb at my neck - a weak spot of the Primordian race. I fell over, dead (how I remember this, I'm not quite sure. I guess it's the Afterworld's way of saying "Here's a punishment for respawning" or something? Let's not dwell on it.)

"Dammit... YARDOVICH! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!", Roxas shouted, as he fired off several Riot Breakers in a row. Yardovich dodged a few of them, but got hit by the last one. After that, Roxas summoned his Keyblades and ran at Yardovich, deflecting Power Orbs and other attacks as he went. Once close enough, he started attacking Yardovich relentlessly - it almost seemed as if Roxas had gone mad, yet at the same time, was controlling himself.

"You fool... Haven't you heard how the Boss has been studying your every technique?", he said, charging up a special technique.

"POWER BREAKER!", he shouted, as Roxas prepared to evade. Suddenly, a portal to another multiverse opened - the Realm of the Lost had appeared, and Captain N jumped out of it.

"The jig is up! Leave these poor people alone!", said Captain N. "You are evilicus! We'll make you burn!", said Kid Icarus.

Roxas may as well have said to stay out of the fight when he used a psychic move to confine the two of them in a Laser Prison temporarily.

"What are you doingicus!? It's far too dangerous!", Kid Icarus said.

"I fight for my friends to the end of time! You two shouldn't be here, anyway!" Roxas said, deflecting Power Breakers and responding with his own. He soon got close enough to Yardovich that he could whack him dead, but at that moment, he teleported back to Exor. "Yep, I knew that'd happen, scrub.", Roxas said to himself, insulting Yardovich behind his back.

He left to find the Wishgranter Erras that day, so I could be brought back.

2


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Erras, the Wishgranter ~ lol I dont know what to put here

Roxas here! I know this sounds crazy... But since Seph is dead, I may as well take over and put my own little spin on this.

Well, the Wishgranter lives, according to multiversal myth, "in the world unknown to many, yet known to the seeker of the Orbs." Thing is, I'd already won one at auction, not knowing what it was – and I was finally ready to find out.

Well, the second one was on Mobius. I had to tussle with Roboninkompoop Robotnik on the way to it, because as soon as he got word, he wanted them for himself! Well, knowing anything's possible, I teamed up with Sonic, Sally, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters (who I'd rather call the Furry Force, but I'd get sued by Mobians for it) and rekt wrecked him.

Then, it was off to the treacherous world of the Mushroomers Unconcia, where I had to deal with the Psycho Iris and Waluigi. They fused into the all-powerful (maybe not so much, since my Keyblade scratched him when I comboed, but he calls himself such) Psycho Waluigi. Fortunately, I had Summon Cards, which I quickly used to summon Lovelitchi (dunno why I have that card, but Seph has Meloditchi, so why not?) and put him to sleep with some damn good singing that makes my ears spasm singing so cutesy, Seph wanted to strike that griz out and make it sound like it's absolutely horrible and I never want to experience it again, but at least it put him to sleep and allowed me to get the freak outta there with the third ball.

The fourth was located in Videoland. Seph had talked about conquering it, but never did until the Fire Nation attacked he realized there was no way to raid Exor without Captain N's help He became the badass everyone knows he is and whopped Smithy so good we had no choice but to bring a robot-sized body bag with us. Now, Princess Lana recognized the name instantly – I am the partner-in-crime of a genocidal freak kid-loving, crime-hating politician (he actually slapped for that one. OUCH) and decided to immediately have Captain N and Simon Belmont attack me. After wanting to cuddle with her in bed wanting her affection to themselves, they started arguing about her like an Ace Attorney standoff plus fisticuffs I knocked them out with a couple of unstated Riot Breakers and went for the orb. I left afterward, thinking about how I need some girl's affection. Thank God I have a girlfriend (EDIT: SHE'S DEAD! SOME BASTARD POISONED HER WITH SHROOMS, AND NOW SHE'S DEAD! WAAAAAHHHHH I'M JUST CRYING RIGHT NOW.)

Now, the fifth and panultimate one was on Termina. The moon was falling, it was pretty cool freaking evil. Well, it was in Link's hands (I know what you're thinking... WHERE THE HELL IS SORA!?), and I decided to duel him for it. Well, I won, but only by cheating by means unknown (Arcane spells work just as well as a Gameshark, yo. )

The last one was the most treacherous... By the time I learned of its location, it was in the hands of the Smithy Gang – Bowyer, to be exact. Fortunately, Mario was dealing with him as is, and all I had to do is pickpocket him (I'm a master pickpocket and lockpicker, you know.) And now... I went to the Altar of Wishes, at Kuz-Kuza, pretty close to my own vacation home on the Koiseko-owned Hawbad Island. Now, I know what I wanted, since I learned Erras granted three wishes – revive Seph, a couple trillion guld, and to try and see if I could visit her (Xion) by going between the Overworld and the Afterworld.

Now, I set the orbs up on the altar, and summoned him in plain English... Sure enough, I saw a genie-like being pop up from the Orbs...

"3000 years... That is how many years since all 7 orbs were gathered. Tell me, Sir, what might your name be?" "Roxas, of the Earthling society of Sifa, O Wishgranter. Now, give me these three things: for the first wish, revive Revure Sephiroth III Harikura."

This, he did – Sephiroth appeared before me instantly.

"For my second wish: I want one trillion guld. Make the rich kid richer, man."

A large sack of 1000 guld notes appeared, which I took.

I closed my eyes, worried about rejection – the Afterworld is a place for immortals, gods, and the dead only. "And my third wish... I want to visit my girlfriend Xion anytime I by physically going up to the Afterworld!"

The Wishgranter shook his head, and said: "I apologize for your grief, but that I cannot grant. The Afterworld is for immortals, gods, and the dead who have gone for judgement."

Tears fell from eyes. Seph said it was natural, but if I really wanted to, he could have anyone I ever wanted – we were best friends, after all.

"Thanks, Seph... Just let me move on.", I said, unaware the girl of my dreams was only a few feet away.


	10. Chapter 10

The Captain Falls ~ JOHNATHAN JONES FIGHTS ME

I returned to the Mushroom World once more, to check how the troops were doing. Now, when I went to the Sea Colony of Losa Koise, I never thought I'd see a dolphin from the Sunken Ship dealing with half the artificial island's militia in just a few minutes. I stared at him in pure awe, but I knew my new Super Primal God form exceeded his power, at least by a few million points.

He saw me, and said, "So, you're the so-called Plague of the Land? Your scallywags are weak." He sent some people to fight the other half, and looked me dead in the eyes. "You must be after the Star Pieces, too. Smithy wants them also."

I was shocked - I, resort to such lowly means as abusing the relics of foreigners to achieve my goals!? At least I have 53 more gods than this freak!

But, keeping my cool, I said, "I don't need them. Destroying you will be half as easy as it would be the youth back home.", I said. He quickly thrashed his tail at me, and I stopped the wave it spawned with a mere finger.

"Going to take more than that.", I said, unsheathing my sword and making my first slash. It cut his tail clean off.

"Guess... You were right... Maybe... I should have warned... Mario about...", he said, dying. I then shut him up with an energy blast, ending the fight early.

But there were still others to deal with - for one, I had yet to play with poor little Booster, and Belome was needing to be fed a knuckle sandwich.

But I knew the stars in the sky would be shortlived, and soon... All Primalkind would be showered in death from above.

1


	11. Chapter 11

Exor's Arrival, Part 1 ~ THE DAY OF ABBADON

I had gone back to Primordia to determine my strategy, and the twelve High Shamans – Xryltia, Sifa, Beza, Shuya, Mudalla, Kulaja, L'regue, Jiler, Asak, Protyss, Adammim, Wesrae, and Koiseko – were in the meeting hall, alongside my commanders and government. Roxas stood by my side, with Father on the opposite side of the hall.

"Well, our colonies are facing plenty of opposition. I feel it necessary to bring Code 7E-X3 into play.", I started the meeting.

"7E-X3!? ISN'T THAT EXTERMINATUS!?", L'regue shouted.

"Genocide is a serious thing, Revure. I hope you're prepared to have GALAPOL wanting your head.", replied Sifa.

"It's just a bunch of shroomheads and turtles! Who cares about them?", Father interjected.

"Well, with a native population of a mere 1.2 billion, we can afford exterminatus.", I said, with Roxas nodding in agreement. Suddenly, we all sensed a powerful, yet diseased, energy.

I could hardly shout "SHIT!" before Exor crashed through the palisades. I could hear Smithy shout, "SEPHIROTH! SURRENDER YOURSELF BEFORE WE DESTROY THE CITY!", as the castle panicked, the guards giving the orders to evacuate – but not before Father was crushed by the rubble.

I could hear him telepath his last words to me: "Son... Give 'em hell for me... Alright... ** H?**", before he turned to cinistratum.

I shouted, in tears, "SMITHY... COME AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF, COWARD!"

From Exor, Smithy replied "HOW ABOUT YOU COME AND GET ME!?", firing a lightning bolt. I dodged it, and shouted, "YOU BASTARD! BECAUSE OF YOU... FATHER'S DEAD!" I flew up to Exor, dodging lightning bolts along the way and firing energy blasts at a rapid pace.

_

Hey, it's Derusama, the author! I'm sorry for the hiatus, but it seems I have to return to this as a creative venue. I guess I should give a little trivia about the arc thus far!

Mushroom War Arc:

Primordian casualties (thus far): 1,900,000 troops, 3,000,000 civilians (counting colonists)

Toad/Koopa/Goomba casualties (thus far): 3,000,000 troops, 5,000,000 civilians (counting other races)

Smithy Gang casualties (thus far): 1,200 gangsters, 300,000 affiliates


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: STEVEN ~ THE SCIENTIST GARDEVOIR

I've decided to tell you of a character who shall soon be of extreme importance... His name? Steven the Gardevoir. I first met him at a very young age, witnessing him fight Father.

He fought for the independence of the Pokémon World, and he eventually won it - not without a fight, however.

They talked about light and darkness, happiness and pain... Only when I turned on Smithy did I realize how much this matter.

And today, he came to visit...

I flew up into the air and charged at him, knowing we were nearly the same in terms of power. I had kidnapped his niece, Mia.

"I have a surprise for you, Steven...", I said, pressing a button that caused a pink heart-like entity - Mia's soul - to emerge. And now, the battle would only get fiercer, as we exchanged blows and blasts.

"Enough of you, Steven... I'll finish you here, and finally reap the rewards of the prophecy of the Super Primal God. Now, let me absorb her soul..." I did as such, and I transformed into a Super Primal God - I only needed the soul the first time I transformed, as I was granted the ability even after Mia's soul was extracted.

I fired off at least three dozen Ki blasts, and he dodged them all. I was still satisfied, however - in fact, I smiled.

"You think that's all? I'll kill you soon enough, and after I take over the Pokémon World and Mushroom World... I'll take over the entirety of Universe 128!", I said, charging up a Sword Skill. My sword glowed red, as I said, "Swortekkuniqe... Divine Sozirutemi!", I said, slashing in a way that sent a blast towards Steven. However, his rage kept fueling him, and I soon became tired. He knocked me out cold, and I would wake up a few days later to find I had lost Mia's soul.

Ah, Universe 128... The Imperial Universe, the foreigners call it for its five empires - the Earthlings, Primordians, Karriyans, Mungoese, and Keronians are the five empires, all of whom fought each other for the Golden Light in ancient times. The Light now hides within each planet, and they all prosper nowadays.

1


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Battle against a True Tyrant

Exor had left the castle in shambles, and was ready to attack. I'd barely made it in, I, alongside with my army, prepared for the final raid.

First down was Bowyer – he prevented us from using our energy attacks, then enabling that again in favor of keeping our healing from working. His arrows didn't hurt much, though, as we were in the trillions and eventually outnumbered him.

Then we came to Yaridovich – the one who'd convinced Valentina to cheat on me, as well as the enemy I'd died fighting two years ago – and naturally, the army did what they knew how to do – kill. The best part? Yaridovich couldn't fight back.

The Axem Rangers were a bunch of teens and a warship, so no need to worry. I just gave them a box of pizza chock full of cyanide, various drugs, and amnestics so they didn't know they'd just been poisoned and drugged.

When we got to Smithy, there were the Mario Brothers, fighting Smithy – and losing.

"MARIO... LUIGI... ALLOW ME TO FINISH THIS **MYSELF!**",I said.They refused, so I sent the army to kill them, and of course, they did, much to Smithy's horror and chagrin."

"YOU STOLE MY REVENGE... MY PLANS... I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE HEATHEN RACE!", Smithy shouted.

I quickly responded by cutting Smithy's chain-link arms right then and there. Oil-like blood gushed through the holes, and I continued to torture him by stabbing and slashing at him, verbally abusing him as well.

"Can't fight back? Awww, that's so innocent! NOT!"

"Why not you just give up?"

Suddenly, someone in a hood – with the same weak energy as my mother – appeared.

"Smithy, you're coming with me.", she said sternly.

Smithy somehow regenerated his arms, picked up his hammer, and sledged her. She died then and there.

"H-how c-could you...? S-Sephiroth, OF HIS...", and with that, she died.

"Smithy... HOW COULD YOU!? YOU TOOK BOTH OF MY PARENTS FROM ME... AND NOW, YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" I said, as I transformed into a Super Primal Blue.

And with one Sozikureha, I annihilated him, ending the war – for the most part.**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Battle against a True Tyrant

Exor had left the castle in shambles, and was ready to attack. I'd barely made it in, I, alongside with my army, prepared for the final raid.

First down was Bowyer – he prevented us from using our energy attacks, then enabling that again in favor of keeping our healing from working. His arrows didn't hurt much, though, as we were in the trillions and eventually outnumbered him.

Then we came to Yaridovich – the one who'd convinced Valentina to cheat on me, as well as the enemy I'd died fighting two years ago – and naturally, the army did what they knew how to do – kill. The best part? Yaridovich couldn't fight back.

The Axem Rangers were a bunch of teens and a warship, so no need to worry. I just gave them a box of pizza chock full of cyanide, various drugs, and amnestics so they didn't know they'd just been poisoned and drugged.

When we got to Smithy, there were the Mario Brothers, fighting Smithy – and losing.

"MARIO... LUIGI... ALLOW ME TO FINISH THIS **MYSELF!**",I said.They refused, so I sent the army to kill them, and of course, they did, much to Smithy's horror and chagrin."

"YOU STOLE MY REVENGE... MY PLANS... I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE HEATHEN RACE!", Smithy shouted.

I quickly responded by cutting Smithy's chain-link arms right then and there. Oil-like blood gushed through the holes, and I continued to torture him by stabbing and slashing at him, verbally abusing him as well.

"Can't fight back? Awww, that's so innocent! NOT!"

"Why not you just give up?"

Suddenly, someone in a hood – with the same weak energy as my mother – appeared.

"Smithy, you're coming with me.", she said sternly.

Smithy somehow regenerated his arms, picked up his hammer, and sledged her. She died then and there.

"H-how c-could you...? S-Sephiroth, OF HIS...", and with that, she died.

"Smithy... HOW COULD YOU!? YOU TOOK BOTH OF MY PARENTS FROM ME... AND NOW, YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" I said, as I transformed into a Super Primal Blue.

And with one Sozikureha, I annihilated him, ending the war – for the most part.**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

The Wrath of Mother Brain ~ THE GAME MASTER

I arrived in Greater Videoland just 5 days after the death of Smithy. I was still grieving my mother and father's deaths, but that only strengthened my resolve. I landed on Tetrax, a planet of strange terrain – called Tetrominos, the terrain formed lines consisted of colored blocks – 4 squares to a block. I saw someone, and quickly flew over.

"Are you, perchance, the Game Master?", I asked the teen – who seemed to be fighting off some sort of low-level goon.

"I am, and who are you?", he asked, killing one of the goons with his Zapper.

"I am Sephiroth the Bold, and I am looking to end this war – Mother Brain attacked Videoland because of my enemy's influence, and I'm here to end it all today.", I replied, concealing my lie with quite a bit of my INSTINCT.

"Wanna help out, then?", Captain N asked.

"Sure.", I replied, getting into my fighting stance and killing many goons. Suddenly, I saw it – _Metroid_, the space station that usually orbited Zebes. I called the _Renegade_ from orbit, and the greatest space battle in history began.

I started it, grinning as I got in the cockpit and fired a photon ray.

"MOTHER BRAIN... TONIGHT, YOU DIE, AND MY INSTINCT SHALL CONQUER ALL OF GREATER VIDEOLAND!", I shouted, realizing I just spoiled my lie.

The battle went on for ages, until suddenly, a strange tentacle tapped me on the shoulder.

"Let me deal with this using your power... AND ALL WILL BE YOURS, EVEN HELL.", its owner, the Demon King Zephora MCC.

"Deal.", I said, gaining demonic powers. I quickly flew out of the ship, a black aura surrounding me as I absorbed Zephora's DARKNESS, and destroyed the ship, killing Mother Brain and saving Greater Videoland from her – but now they had to face me, in a powered-up state, as I absorbed the soul of the Demon King. 


	16. Chapter 16

Roxas, Comrade Lost ~ HEARTBREAK OF THE KING

The fight with the N Team started shortly afterward. I went to Kong Island, hoping to use the power of the Kong clan to my advantage – or, if they refused, kill them.

I stole every last banana, using them as leverage being all too easy. When the N Team arrived on cue, I told Donkey Kong "THEY STOLE YOUR BANANAS!", and he, with Diddy, fought them for me.

Suddenly, Roxas arrived on the scene – and he wasn't happy. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, LETTING ZEPHORA TAKE YOU OVER!?", he shouted.

I replied, "Roxas, I was just using what Father taught me to become even stronger..."

"Hmph... WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE, FOOL!", he shouted, then ran over to the N Team, and told the Kongs of my wrongdoing.

"Well, I was hoping never to use these, but... I have no choice. IF I CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS... THEN NOBODY CAN!", I said, absorbing the Seven Souls of Virtue and becoming Grand Zefarath.

Suddenly, I started going on a rampage... The ground rose above, and several worlds collided, the rubble forming a new world – the Neverend. I knew, deep down, that this wasn't normal, even for a Primordian like myself – but I couldn't stop myself. Roxas went back to the N Team's base, hoping to stop me and keep Greater Videoland from being annihilated.

All you shall read after this... I deserve what happens next.


	17. Chapter 17

Roxas, the Neo Game Master ~ GAINING A TITAN

Well, if y'all missed me after Chapter 9, here I am – Roxas is back, baby!

Well, where we left off, Sephiroth went megalomaniac and decided to destroy Greater Videoland! Fortunately,

I returned to the Palace of Power, where I witnessed a new type of agony – Captain N was converted to one of Sephiroth's men, now known as the Anti-Master. I was crowned Neo Game Master, and decided to take the crew to Marley, where I aimed to gain Titan powers – one of the few powers a human like myself could gain that could rival Grand Zefarath. "Hey, we made a new Titan!", said a scientist.

"WHAT!? CAN I HAVE IT!?", I said.

"Tell ya what, kid, join us in the war and you can have it.", the scientist replied. So I got the N Team to join the Marleyan effort – their powers nearly took down Eren Yeager at one point, but we eventually lost. But at least I got the Fearless Titan, which can call upon humans just by roaring! Isn't that crazy?

So, after three years, I returned to the Palace of Power and started training myself as the Neo Game Master and Fearless Titan.

My power will be the largest in the Omegaverse soon enough! Just you watch -

(the page is torn here.)


End file.
